When I'm With You
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: InuYasha cheated, Kagome hates him and her friends drag her to his concert. Complications arise and she finds out InuYasha didn't even cheat! Then when InuYasha's taking her home, they get in an accident and she doesn't remember anything from the night before! As InuYasha struggles to get her to remember, a few people will stop at NOTHING to make sure they don't get back together!
1. Youkaiz Blood Worst Band Ever!

**Disclaimer: Don't own em!**

**Chapter 1: Youkaiz Blood; Worst Band Ever!**

_'Remember when we first met John McClane? Argyle picked him up from the plane.' (Guyz nite: Die Hard)_

I heard my phone ringing and turned around to grab it. My alarm clock read 7:26 pm. 'Holy crap! I slept the whole day away!' is the first thing that went through my mind. I hit 'answer'

(**Kagome**;_Ayame) _

**Hello?**

_Hey Kags! Get ready! 9 o clock tonight you me and Sango are going to a concert! I got backstage passes too! _

**What band's concert?**

_Youkaiz blood!_

**I'll pass. Ttyl Ayame.**

_NO! YOU'RE GOING! See you at 8! Be-_

I hung up before she could finish.

That band was the stupidest band in the whole world! Their first hit was about the lead singer/ guitarist's breakup. Which I know waaay to much about.

And they wrote dumb songs about girls and now they are all over. I can't even turn on the radio without hearing _HIS _voice.

I walked up stairs and turned the TV on.

_Youkaiz blood concert tonight! They will be performing their many songs, but for now here's their first hit __When I'm With You! (__by Simple Plan)_

The music video came on and I saw HIM. My heart ached whenever I saw him and I was trying not to cry.

His perfect gold eyes, striking white hair, and ADORABLE puppy ears. He was the only half demon I knew. And I... I think I still love him.

"Damn you, InuYasha!" I said turning the TV off.

"Hey Kagome, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Chibi." (Pipsqueak) I said to my little brother, Sota.

"Don't call me Chibi!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Chibi, but it's stuck!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine… DOG LOVER!" That made me snap.

"TAKE THAT BACK SOTA!" I was chasing him around the living room when mom came down stairs. (A/N: Kagome's room is in the basement, everyone else's is upstairs)

"Hey, hey kids don't break the house!" Mom smiled but her looks can be deceiving.

"S'ry Mom." Sota sucked up to mom like a fish.

"Kagome, dear, why were you chasing Sota?"

"He called me a dog lover…" I growled at my little brother.

"Kagome: next time don't chase him around the house. And Sota: Don't talk about your sister's love life!"

I blushed HARD!

"Mom!" I cried.

"Oops sorry!" Mom tried to fix embarrassing me.

"Mom, Ayame and Sango are making me go to a concert tonight with them. It starts at 9… and I think it ends at like 11:30 or so. I can go right?"

"Yes, since its summer you can. But if this happens during the school year then NO."

"Ok."

I ran downstairs and started to go through my closet. "Something hot… for InuYasha… Let's make him jealous Kags!" I said to myself.

I grabbed a black pair of destroyed skinny jeans and a hot pink crop top that said **I Luv My Puppy!** The crop top was see-through and I put a black bra on underneath it. You could see it through the top, which is what I wanted. My goal is to make InuYasha jealous; I gotta show some lingerie! I threw on my black leather jacket.

I put on my red converses, and for some odd reason, everything went together! I left my hair down.

I looked at the clock. 7:45. I still had about 15 minutes. But knowing Ayame she'll be here in "5…4…3…2"

_Ding Dong!_

I heard mom open the door and greet Ayame and Sango. They came bolting down stairs and into my room.

"Omg Kags you look HAWWWT!" Sango told me as if I were Taylor Lautner or something.

"Thanks… you guys look HAWWWT too!" I mimicked Sango. Sango was wearing white jean shorts and a purple fitted t-shirt with purple converses. Her hair wasn't in its normal ponytail. She had it down.

Ayame was wearing green jeans and a yellow bubble shirt with yellow converses. Her hair was in their normal pigtails.

"Well… what are we waiting for?! Let's get this damned night over with!" I shouted.

"Kagome… just because you don't like them doesn't mean we don't. Let's go and you keep quiet!" Sango warned.

"Ok Let's go!" Ayame said, rather cheerily.

I told Sango that we were NOT taking her purple Volkswagen Beetle.

We left and got into my black Ram 1500

**Well... that's it for now! 3**


	2. The Concert

**Disclaimer:Own N0 :(**

~Chapter 2: THE CONCERT~

We were walking up to the 2nd row and looking for our assigned 'seat' when really you just stand. There are no seats.

It was 8:50 according to the huge ass clock.

"10 minutes! Then I get to see my future husband!" Ayame cheered.

She is dating the drummer, Koga.

"Mine too!" Sango screamed. She's dating the Bass Guitarist, Miroku. (A/N: Yes I Know he's not a demon, but he is InuYasha's best friend and so he's in the band. Oh and, here comes the back story you've been waiting a chapter for!)

InuYasha and I WERE dating, the keyword being were, until that asshole dog cheated on me with some bitch named Kikyo (A word from MS: she really is a bitch; Kikyo is the bitch that I'm talking about! Team Kags!) I walked in on them about to kiss once, he looked like he was being forced into it, and he begged me to forgive him, and he was serious that he didn't want to kiss her or date her. And, like a flaming dipshit, I believed him.

Then I walked into the locker room at a pool party and they were KISSING! I couldn't see them really but I could clearly see it was that Kiki-hoe bitch! I walked up and yanked them apart, Slapped InuYasha across the face and kneed the bitch in the stomach. I ran out of the locker room and caused a huge scene. I was screaming at InuYasha about how now he could date that slutty bitch because we were done and that I never wanted to see him again. He tried calling me a few times since then, I mean I kept his number but I just let it go to voicemail.

I've cried myself to sleep for almost a year now. We broke up June 25th of 2012. It's June 14th 2013 and I still miss him.

But life goes on and I have to give him up. I'm starting to get better without him. Sure there are the times that I act like a bitch, but I have a reputation to uphold.

On the first day of school a rumor went around that I was the one who cheated and InuYasha was just getting back at me. Not true. Then people started calling me a bitch, and what did I do? I act like a bitch to those people. But my friends, Ayame, Sango, and Rin, all know the real and true me.

But since they all started dating people in the band (A/N: Rin's dating Sesshy, he's the manager!) I don't really hang out with them for fear of InuYasha being there. It happened once, It had only been a month since the big break up, I went to Ayame's and then Sango came over and drug us to Rin's but she was at her boyfriend's and then we went there, We hung out for a while and I had to use the bathroom. Sesshomaru, Rin's boyfriend, told me it was upstairs on the right side of the hallway. Well he didn't specify which hallway and I went upstairs.

_*Flashback*_

I walked down the long hallway to find the bathroom.

I looked in every room, a few were guest rooms, one was a library, and another was an office, but I didn't see a bathroom.

There was a closed door at the end of the hall and I was sure that was the bathroom. I knocked and there was no answer so I opened the door.

But there in the middle of the _bedroom_ was InuYasha **BUTT NAKED**! He had ear buds in and that's why he didn't hear me knock. But he heard me scream!

He spun around and screamed also. I slammed my eyes shut and screamed "C-Cover it! Do something! PLEASE!" Sesshomaru then yelled upstairs "The hallway to the left not the right Kagome!"

"It's a little late for that fluffy!" I heard InuYasha yell.

"Kagome? You're good." I cautiously opened my eyes. He was wearing pants. "I- I was just looking for the bathroom…" I started to cry for some reason.

"Oh… Kagome." He grabbed me and I dug my face into his bare chest

He rubbed my back soothingly and then I realized that this was the guy who broke my heart.

"Stop." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop!" I yelled pushing him away and running down the hall and into the bathroom that, being angry helped, I just found.

I sat in bathroom and just cried. Then I couldn't stand being in the house with him there with him so I left. *_End awkward flashback*_

I smiled, because that was actually a very fun day. I mean who wouldn't want to see a hot Hanyou naked? Sure it caught me way off guard and scared me to hell, but I still saw him naked.

The giant clock now read 8:59. 1 minute and I'll see the man I love, the man that broke my heart.

"Alright Fans of **Youkaiz Blood**!" Lots of cheering and whistling. "Here are the boys you've been waiting for!" The 'boys' come out and my heart pounds when I see InuYasha.

"Alright! Koga, say hello!" Koga grabbed the mike and yelled out a 'hello'! "Miroku!" Miroku took the mike from Koga. "What's Up?!" "InuYasha!" he passed it to InuYasha. My stomach clenched.

"okay, hi! But let's get to what this night is really about! THE MUSIC!"

Everyone cheered and I rolled my eyes. The first song started but I didn't hear it. I was staring at a certain Hanyou jamming on a guitar and singing.

**XD Omg! this is better than I thought it would be!**


	3. In a hospital and a looong flashback

**Disclaimer: I OWN HIM! Lawyer walks by with Rumiko Takahasi. Heh heh... just kidding... 0_0 Reveiwers: RUN BITCH RUN!**

**Chapter 3: In a hospital and a looong flashback**...

It was around Mid-day when I woke up, and I didn't know where I was.

"Kagome?" I turned my head to see the man I HATE sitting in the hospital room with me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled.

And then my mom came running in the room crying.

"Kagome, my baby!"

"MOM! Go away for a minute… please." She reluctantly obeyed and left the room.

What happened last night? I can't remember…"

"There's a reason for that… you smacked your head against that tree pretty good…"

"What?! Ok, ok… Tell me now…"

He started to explain, but I didn't remember a single thing…

*Flashback from the night before!*

_Soon the last song was due to come on and I realized I was drooling. I quickly wiped it away._

_I heard the guitar opening and instantly knew the song. _

**_(When I'm With You: Simple Plan)_**

**_I'm taking my time; I'm trying to leave the memories of YOU behind._**

**_I'm gonna be fine, as soon as I get YOUR picture right out of my mind._**

**_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you._**

**_I wanna be the only hand ya need to hold on to._**

**_But every time I call you don't have time._**

**_I guess I'll never get to call you MINE._**

**_Nothing at all, I know there's a million reasons why I shouldn't call._**

**_With nothing to say could easily make this conversation last all day._**

**_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you._**

**_I wanna be the only hand ya need to hold on to._**

**_But every time I call you don't have time._**

**_I guess I'll never get to call you MINE. He drug out the 'mine' and somehow found my eyes. We locked them in a gaze of regret and… love. Yea love. He played the guitar solo but never looked away from me._**

**_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you._**

**_I wanna be the only hand ya need to hold on to._**

**_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you._**

**_I wanna be the only hand ya need to hold on to._**

**_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you._**

**_I wanna be the only hand ya need to hold on to._**

**_But I guess I'll never get to call you mine…_**

_The song ended and everyone cheered InuYasha smiled at me and I could feel a smile on my lips._

_He waved to ME, but also to the crowd._

_He winked at me and turned and walked away._

_"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO FUN!" Sango screeched in my, now deaf, right ear._

_"You bet it was Sango! Let's hurry and get backstage!" Ayame grabbed my arm and Sango's and pulled us._

_I felt my phone buzz when we were standing in the line to get back stage._

_I was surprised to see that InuYasha texted me._

_(__**InuYasha**__; Kagome)_

**_So I know you hate me but I saw you in the crowd and I'm going to get you backstage one way or another._**

_I don't hate you; I'm just slightly pissed at you. I hate Kiki-hoe or whatever her name was. And I got backstage passes with Ayame and Sango._

**_Ok… then I'll see you back here soon?_**

_Doubt it. Line is hellishly long._

**_I'll pull some strings. Just wait a second._**

_*sigh* ok… _

_"Higurashi, Taji, and Taro?"_

_"Right here" we all raised our hands. "Come here." _

_Wow. InuYasha was fast. (That sounded wrong!)_

_"Oh god, oh god, oh good god, what did we do?!" Ayame didn't know what was going on and neither did Sango._

_"Follow me girls." He led us down a flight of stairs and into a room with a vanity. Miroku was sitting at the vanity holding a razor to his hair. _

_"I'll cut it unless you say, I love you, Miroku." He was talking to Ling, his make-up/ hair dresser and she had a look of fear on her face. Sango ran up to him._

_"I love you, Miroku!" Sango yelled._

_"Sango!" he dropped the razor and hugged her, lifting her in the air._

_"I heard a girl yell, Miroku what did you do? Ayame!" Koga ran over and picked her up also. _

_And that left me. _

_"You're welcome, by the way." InuYasha was standing next to me and I got increasingly uncomfortable._

_"Thanks…" I squirmed a bit and he sensed my discomfort. _

_"Sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable…" he smiled and I could tell he didn't care._

_"Yea, I bet you are." Sango and Miroku were kissing and quickly pushed into Miroku's dressing room, Koga and Ayame doing the same except into Koga's. Then all that was left in the main room was me and InuYasha._

_"So…" he played._

_"What?" I growled. I was extremely uncomfortable and was mad at him again. For cheating, for everything._

_"Are you alright? You never answer my calls."_

_I scoffed. "There's a reason for that."_

_"And that reason?"_

_"You're a cheating liar."_

_"I am not."_

_"are so"_

_"Not"_

_"Are"_

_"Not!"_

_"Are so!"_

_"Am not!"_

_And I got so angry I pushed him into his dressing room and shoved him on the floor. The door swung shut._

_"You ARE!"_

_He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him._

_"Am not…" he whispered._

_I felt our faces getting closer and we were about to kiss. I realized this and turned my head away. _

_"No." I said._

_"Kagome, what happened? Why did you snap and breakup with me?"_

_"You don't remember? You were kissing that Kikyo bitch." _

_He laughed. FUCKING LAUGHED!_

_"You thought that we were kissing? Oh my god!" I was confused._

_"Well that's sure what it fucking looked like!"_

_"She was trying to do stuff and I said 'no' cuz I was dating you, so she asked for a final hug goodbye. So I gave her a hug and she went to kiss me, I was about to turn away when you came in."_

_I realized that I didn't ACTUALLY see them kissing but it looked like they were._

_"I… I wrongly accused you?" I was about to cry. I might have had my heart broken over something that didn't happen_

_"If you don't believe me, Miroku has Kikyo's number."_

_"Call her…"_

_We walked into the main dressing room and grabbed Miroku's phone._

_We went back into InuYasha's dressing room and I sat down and looked at my shoes. _

_'He won't take me back after everything I did to him.'_

_My thoughts almost made me cry. He had the phone on speaker, and Kikyo answered quickly._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Kikyo." InuYasha sounded a little pissed._

_"Oh… What do you want."_

_"Tell Kagome what happened that day in the locker room."_

_Kikyo sighed and told him to put me on the phone._

_"Kagome?" She asked._

_"Yea."_

_"That day, I saw InuYasha go into the locker room and I had to talk to him. At first, yes, I was trying to make a move and he kept saying 'NO' and then I asked him for a hug and he said ok. Then I heard you come in and I went to kiss him so I could have him… but he was backing away not letting me and then you flipped out. I feel REALLY bad about it and I admit; I was being a bitch. (A/N: wow! She admitted she's a bitch! :O) and I'm really sorry. I just hope you don't hate InuYasha for my bitchy mistake."_

_"Kikyo, this is gonna sound really mean, but if I were to hate anyone in this whole mess it would be you."_

_"I understand… well… I have nothing more to say… so later!" she hung up._

_"Well that was awkward as fuck…" I said._

_"You don't say?!" InuYasha was smiling. God how I missed that smile!_

_I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his waist._

_"I'm sorry…" I felt something wet and hot on my face._

_"Kagome? Why are you crying?!" InuYasha always hated it when I cried._

_"I just missed you."_

_He laughed. "No you didn't. You saw me naked and that kept you good since then."_

_That received a laugh from me. "Yea… no. I really missed you InuYasha."_

_"I missed you princess." I always loved it when he called me that!_

_"InuYasha… did you really not cheat on me?"_

_"Kagome, you are the hottest, most awesomely stubborn girl I know, why the hell would I cheat on you?"_

_"Because I can't trust you around other women?"_

_"If you were dating Miroku that would be true."_

_"Oh shut up! Like I would date that letch!"_

_"Kagome… will you go out with me again?"_

_"W-what?" I couldn't believe my ears._

_"I said will you go out with me again?"_

_My eyes were tearing up again. "I-InuYasha… Yes!"_

_I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. I had him locked in a hug and I was smiling like the Cheshire cat._

_"K'gome, cant- breath…" he choked out._

_I released him and said a quick sorry._

_"Don't want to kill your boyfriend do ya?" I smiled again. InuYasha, my boyfriend. Oh how I missed that!_

_"No. I don't" _

_I randomly grabbed his shirt and yanked him down, and… we were kissing! But talk about bad timing, because Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame all came out of the dressing rooms and saw us._

_"Oh! Ayame, Pay up!" I heard from Sango. _

_"Dammit. This is cute but now I'm $20 bucks in the hole." I'm gonna have to find out more about this bet they had going on._

_"What the? That was fast." Miroku._

_"Ok… I feel like a pervert." That was a blushing Koga._

_I blushed and ran into InuYasha's dressing room like a scared cat._

_"Dammit… why didn't you pretend you didn't see that and go back in your dressing rooms?! You ruined the moment…" InuYasha sounded like someone out of a sickening romance movie._

_I opened the dressing room door and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in the room. Slamming the door shut, I locked it._

_"Kagome what are you doing?" InuYasha asked me now sitting casually on the couch._

_I walked over, sexy like, to him, and sat on his lap._

_"Nothing. Nothing at all…" I leaned down fast and kissed him. He returned the kiss and I licked his bottom lip. Slowly, as if to make sure this was really happening, he opened his mouth. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he did the same._

_And then 'BAM' make out session started._

_I don't know how long we were kissing but I do know that InuYasha laid me down on the couch and was on top of me._

_I felt him taking off my shirt and I pulled back._

_"Not right now… I-I'm sorry. Just not now, not here._

_"It's alright. I won't push you if you aren't ready. But when you are tell me… I'll be right there." I smiled._

_"I'll keep that in mind…" I kissed him quickly and looked at my phone. "SHIT! MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!"_

_"What's wrong?!" I was freaking out._

_"ITS 12:30! I told mom I'd be home at 11:30! Shit shit shit!"_

_"C'mon, we'll take my bike; it's faster than your truck. Give the keys to one of the girls."_

_I ran out of the dressing room and threw the keys to Sango. "Take the truck back to my house and take your bug home. Put the keys in the mailbox!"_

_InuYasha grabbed my hand and I ran outside with him._

_"C'mon it's just over here." He led me to a black motorcycle._

_"No… I am not getting on that!"_

_"Kagome, c'mon you don't want to get in even more trouble, do ya?"_

_"I hate it when you're right." I got on the bike and arched my back to make my boobs pop out._

_"Don't tease me, princess."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" I asked._

_"You're making your boobs pop out so you can make me either jealous, which makes no sense, or to see me squirm."_

_"Why does it make no sense to make you jealous?"_

_"Cuz I'm dating you princess… duh!" Oh yea… had I already forgotten? Shit… what am I gonna tell mom? As far as she's concerned I hate InuYasha. Oh whatever… she doesn't know why we broke up and no one ever told her, so I'll just say we worked through are back together._

_"Let's go already, puppy."_

_"Oh, no, don't call me that." He said getting on behind me._

_"Too late, puppy." I turned around and kissed him. He started the bike and took off out of the back parking lot towards my house._

_As we were driving, a car almost hit us head on, and InuYasha swerved to avoid hitting it, but I flew off the back of his motorcycle. _

_Hitting a tree, I blacked out._

*End of long ass flashback*

"We… got back together? You… didn't cheat? We-we _kissed? _We got in an accident?_" _I whispered.

"Mmhmm… Is it too much?" He cautiously asked.

"No… but it's going to take a lot more convincing than that to prove that we got back together." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have some eye witnesses…" he smiled.


End file.
